Herido
by bnmc1
Summary: Draco le pide a su amigo Harry que le ayude a curar a un amigo


**Cap 1**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Lady Rowling. Yo solo me divierto sin ánimo de lucro (como si alguien fuera a pagar por mis historias)

Hacía tres años que la Gran Guerra había concluido. Hacía tres años que Harry Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico, con tan solo 17 años había vencido a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso que se conocía hasta ahora.  
>Ahora Harry Potter atractivo joven de 20 años, trataba de encontrar un sitio en aquel mundo que lo veneraba por ser un eficaz asesino.<br>Estudiaba su especialidad de Enfermedades Extrañas en la Universidad de medimagia. Seguía siendo amigo inseparable de Ron y Hermione, ya pareja oficial y aunque sus amigos insistían en que debía buscar pareja, él no estaba por la labor. Además de ser un héroe, su atractivo físico hacía que muchas chicas y chicos se acercasen a él. Metro ochenta, complexión delgada pero músculos marcados por la práctica de quiddicht, enormes ojos verde esmeralda, apetecible trasero… con tantas bazas a favor Harry se había pasado los últimos años de su vida rechazando ofertas amorosas. En el fondo ninguno de ellos y ellas buscaban al joven tímido y bondadoso, un poco torpe y bastante despistado que vivía detrás del héroe. Hasta el momento sus únicas experiencias amorosas se resumían en un breve romance con Cho y Ginny y un par de encuentros con Draco Malfoy. Sí, ese Draco Malfoy. Aunque pueda parecer sorprendente.  
>Ante el inminente comienzo de la Gran Guerra, Harry había decidido por seguridad, dejarlo con Ginny. Durante cerca de medio año, Harry y otros chicos y chicas (entre los que sorprendentemente estaba Malfoy) habían entrenado duramente para la guerra. Allí, entre duelo y duelo, había surgido la chispa de la atracción entre los dos enemigos escolares. Solo fueron un par de encuentros, pero sirvió para cimentar una sólida amistad y además para que Harry se diese cuenta de que lo de Ginny era más amor fraternal que otra cosa y que los chicos tampoco le disgustaban.<br>Y allí se encontraba. Tres años después intentando vivir la vida. Una vida que nunca pensó en disfrutar.

Miró impaciente el reloj. Hacía media hora que debía estar en clase de Enfermedades contagiosas. Normalmente no se saltaba ninguna clase de la especialidad, ni sus investigaciones ni las clases que daba a los de primero. En todo lo relacionado a su vida académica y profesional era serio y muy responsable. Demasiados, pensaban algunos como Ron o Draco (ver para creer). Draco ¡Maldita sea! Aquella egoísta serpiente amiga suya, lo había llamado por una urgencia y ahora lo tenía allí esperando, haciendo que se perdiese una de sus clases favoritas.  
>Draco Malfoy. Aquel granuja que había llegado a considerar uno de sus mejores amigos. Sí, él, y Draco ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar en sus años escolares? El joven Malfoy, ahora estudiante de Empresariales y Pociones avanzadas, se había convertido en su compañero inseparable. La relación entre Mione y Ron había hecho que Draco y él afianzaran lazos.<p>

- Uff. Hola, Harry. Perdona el retraso – dijo Draco sonriéndole cálidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
>- Serás cabrón – dijo Harry medio en serio medio en broma – llevo media hora esperándote. Ya puede ser bueno, por tu culpa he perdido una clase muy interesante.<br>Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Le caía bien Harry, pero aquella faceta responsable a veces lo exasperaba.  
>- No seas exagerado. Y sí, es importante por eso mejor vamos a otro sitio.<br>Harry lo miró serio.  
>-¿Es grave?<br>- Sí – contestó escuetamente.

Se encontraban sentados en el saloncito del pequeño apartamento que tenía Harry cerca del campus. Era pequeño pero acogedor. Aunque poseía la mansión de la familia Black, prefería su apartamento. La mansión le traía malos recuerdos y era demasiado grande y triste para él solo.  
>- Anda, cuéntame.<br>- Bien – Draco respiró, bebió un trago de la cerveza que Harry le ofreciera y comenzó – Necesito que me ayudes a curar a alguien.  
>- Draco, aún estoy haciendo la especialidad y…<br>- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo interrumpiéndole y agitando la mano – pero también sé que eres el mejor en tu especialidad en todo el Mundo Mágico. Pero esa no es la razón por la que necesito tu ayuda. Sólo tú y tu núcleo mágico pueden ayudarme.  
>- Fue producido por…<br>- Sí. Ese maldito, a pesar de que acabaste con él, sigue haciendo mal.  
>- Bien. Acepto.<br>- ¿Aceptas? ¿Sin saber quién es el enfermo?  
>- Realmente no me importa – dijo Harry con el rostro serio – Si a ti te importa esa persona y ese mal nacido tiene algo que ver, me apunto.<br>-¿Aunque tengas que perder clases?  
>Solo recibió una colleja como contestación del moreno.<p>

La mansión de vacaciones de los Malfoy se erigía sobre las verdes praderas escocesas. Harry se encontraba admirando el paisaje. Había pedido un semestre libre, lo que rápidamente le fue concedido, gracias a sus brillantes investigaciones. Había aducido que iba a realiza una nueva investigación para su doctorado. Lo que no era de todo falso.  
>Hacía una hora que Draco lo había dejado allí solo. Adujera que primero debía acondicionar todo para que estuviese listo para su investigación. Harry pensaba que el enfermo quizás fuese algún antiguo mortífago renegado amigo de los Malfoy. Solo sabía que debía ser alguien a quien Draco le importase de verdad, sino el rubio no haría todo esto.<br>A la hora de la comida Draco apareció, anormalmente callado. Al ver el estado anímico de su amigo, Harry no consideró adecuado atosigarlo con preguntas. Al acabar Draco le pidió que lo siguiese. A través de largos pasillo Harry trataba de llevar el rápido ritmo del normalmente tranquilo rubio.  
>Este se paró delante de una oscura puerta, la abrió y entró. Silenciosamente Harry le siguió. Al entrar comprobó que se encontraban en una vasta biblioteca. Fuera donde fuera que posase la vista, miraba estanterías rebosantes de libros. Durante un breve instante pensó en lo que se divertiría Hermione en ella.<br>Draco se sentó al lado de una enorme mesa de roble situada en el centro de la habitación.  
>- Aquí – comenzó – desarrollaremos parte de nuestro trabajo. Más concretamente la parte de investigación. No te preocupes, si necesitas algo de algún libro seguro que aquí lo encontraras.<br>Harry asintió.  
>- En el sótano, hay un amplio y bien dotado laboratorio donde podremos trabaja a gusto. ¿Alguna pregunta?<br>En la cabeza del moreno bullían numerosas cuestiones pero consideró, acertadamente, que aquel no era el momento adecuado. Negó con la cabeza.  
>- Bien. Ahora si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación a asearte y descansar un poco.<br>Draco convocó a un elfo que lo acompañó hasta su habitación. Ésta, era una cámara espaciosa y con un gran ventanal y un balcón. En el centro se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel. En el dormitorio predominaban los colores negros, dorado y verde." ¡Qué Slytherin!" – pensó Harry mientras se recostaba en la cama agotado – "seguro que si Ron lo viera pondría el grito en el cielo".  
>Se estiró, intentando relajar los músculos, agarrotados de tanto estudio y trabajo. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a llevarlo a un lugar mejor.<p>

Draco observaba el crepitar de las llamas, mientras con su mano izquierda blandía una copa de coñac. La otra mano descansaba sobre el brazo de la butaca que ocupaba. Su rostro estaba serio. El ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada… sus ojos estaban fijos, perdidos en algún lugar de su mente. Ahora que Harry estaba allí, todo sería más fácil. Llevaba tres años intentando hallar una solución para él. Y lo iba a lograr. Con Harry a su lado lo lograría.  
>Ahora tenía que ir a visitarlo. Le había acondicionado la torre sur a su gusto. Lo que no suponía un suntuoso gasto, dado la parca vida que llevaba su amigo. La única condición que debía tener en cuenta es que la habitación de Harry estuviera lo más lejos posible de él.<br>Con un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió a la torre. Una negra puerta que solo él y su habitante podían atravesar, conducía a su interior. Con paso lento y pesado empezó el ascenso por las angostas escaleras. A pesar de su excelente forma física, el gran número de escaleras hicieron que al llegar a la cima tuviera que detenerse para recobrar el aliento.  
>A pesar de no ser aún de noche, en lo alto de la torre reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad. Sin llamar, Draco penetró en una habitación, iluminada únicamente por las llamas. En frente del fuego, se encontraba un sillón.<br>-¿Qué quieres?  
>A pesar de estar acostumbrado, Draco no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz fría y sin sentimiento.<br>- He venido para ayudarte y esta vez es definitivo. Quieras o no. Y he traído ayuda.  
>Con dificultad la figura sentada en el sillón, se incorporó y se puso enfrente de Draco.<br>- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces – siseó – No quiero ayuda. NO NECESITO ayuda. He tenido lo que merecía y me conformo.  
>-¡Pues yo no! – gritó Draco sin poder contenerse – Ya estoy harto de tu fatalismo, Severus. Harto de que pienses que no mereces curación. TODO el mundo la merece. Y tú más. Durante toda mi vida has sido más que un padrino para mí, has sido un padre, un amigo… has luchado en el bando de los buenos, arriesgando tu vida… Ya has redimido tus pecados, Sev. No te martirices más. ¡No más! He venido para curarte y así lo haré. Harry me ayudará.<br>Severus bufó, consciente de que poco tenía que hacer ante la terquedad de un Malfoy. Además, muy en el fondo, agradecía a Draco esa preocupación por él. Era algo reconfortante que alguien se preocupase por un miserable como él.  
>- Está bien – suspiró – supongo que será todo un honor que el Gran Harry Potter se preocupe por mí.<br>- Ya.  
>Draco dejó a Severus solo, para que se acostumbrase a la idea de ver a Harry. Ahora el problema era contarle a Harry cual era el paciente y cual era su estado. Esperaba que Harry hubiese superado el odio hacia su antiguo maestro de pociones.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Draco encontró desayunando a Harry en el comedor. Más bien devorando, ya que parecía que se le había pegado esta característica tan…" comadreja"  
>- Buenos días – saludó, sentándose elegantemente a la mesa.<br>Harry hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Con un suspiro Draco se dispuso a hacer lo propio.  
>Después de desayunar, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a ir a la biblioteca. Observando como Harry se acomodaba y quitaba los útiles de escritura, sabía que iba a ser difícil de contarle lo sucedido. Con voz calmada y suave comenzó a hablar:<br>- Bien, como sabes en la última batalla hubo muchos heridos. La mayoría fueron tratados en San Mungo con relativa facilidad y eficiencia. Bueno, no todo el mundo pudo ser tratado allí. La mayoría mortífagos prófugas, aunque otras…  
>- ¿Quién es el herido, Draco? – pregunto Harry, directo al grano.<br>- Severus.  
>- Snape.<br>- Sí.  
>- ¿Pero como?<br>- Durante la última batalla el Bastardo descubrió que mi padrino no le era fiel, que era un traidor a su causa y lo hirió con una maldición desconocida y muy potente. Mi padrino es fuerte y duro y por eso no murió pero quedó muy malherido.  
>-¿Tan mal está?<br>- Sí. Tiene parte de la cara desfigurada y también numerosas cicatrices por el cuerpo. Cojea de una pierna y en general ha perdido bastante movilidad.  
>Harry movió la cabeza sin decir palabra. Anonadado e impactado. No sé podía imaginar al orgulloso cabeza de Slytherin. Había sabido que después de la guerra Snape había pedido unos años sabáticos. Él, como el resto, pensó que ahora querría recuperar la libertad que había perdido bajo el mando de Voldemort.<br>Y a pesar de que no había estado muy unido a Snape, lo sentía, lo sentía por él. Snape, como el mismo, habían perdido mucho por culpa de la misma persona, mejor dicho del mismo ser.  
>- Bien. Escúchame Draco. Para conocer que hechizo empleó y su contrahechizo debo de ver en persona los daños causados.<br>Draco negó con la cabeza.  
>- No sé Harry. No creo que sea buena idea. Le he impuesto a Severus que trabajes conmigo, incluso le he obligado a que aceptase la cura si la encontramos.<br>- ¿Cómo? ¿No quiere curarse?  
>- No – Draco apartó la mirada para que no viese el profundo dolor que contenía – considera que se lo merece por todo el daño que provocó en el pasado, siendo motifago.<br>- Tonterías – dijo Harry levantándose – llévame con él y empecemos.

La estancia estaba a oscuras. Olía a humedad y a cerrado. Harry podía sentir que había alguien en la oscuridad, observándolos.  
>- ¡Qué honor! El gran Harry Potter en mi "hogar" – lo saludó una voz más cruda y sarcástica que la que recordaba.<br>- Buenos días, profesor Snape – saludó cortésmente Harry – Sé que le incomoda mi presencia aquí pero… para mí es un honor ayudarle, señor. Un honor.  
>Tanto Severus como Draco quedaron callados. La voz de Harry había sonado con tanta determinación que asombraba.<br>- Bien. Ahora empecemos a trabajar. Lumus.  
>La estancia se iluminó revelándose la figura situada ante él.<br>La visión lo estremeció. El hombre ante él, ya no era el temido profesor de pociones. La mitad de su rostro se encontraba quemando. Del otro lado del rostro una cicatriz le cruzaba desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Solo conservaba intactos los ojos y la boca. Se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de un sillón incapaz de sostenerse solo.  
>Con unas simples palabras, la ropa de Severus desapareció. La espalda y el pecho no presentaban mejor aspecto. Profundas cicatrices y quemaduras los cubrían. La pierna izquierda también presentaba un aspecto calamitoso. A la altura de la rodilla se apreciaban numerosas cicatrices que de seguro dañaran profundamente la articulación.<br>La respiración de Severus era agitada. Desde la última batalla se había envuelto en la oscuridad intentando escapar de su aspecto y del dolor sin lograrlo. Ahora notaba la mirada de Potter sobre su piel, recorriendo una a una las heridas que desfiguraban su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada baja, incapaz de enfrentar esas verdes esmeraldas y ver la repugnancia y el asco. Notó como una mano le alzó la barbilla y unos verdes ojos se clavaban en sus brillantes ónices. Harry lo miraba cara a cara, ambos de la misma altura. Al contrario d lo que pensaba aquellos ojos solo le transmitían esperanza y apoyo.  
>- Te vamos a curar, Severus. Te juro que no descansaré hasta que estés totalmente recuperado.<br>Severus asintió, demasiado emocionado para hablar. Con otras simples palabras lo volvió a vestir. Se giró y miró hacia Draco.  
>- Voy a la biblioteca. Tú quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.<br>- De acuerdo.  
>Cuando Harry desapareció escaleras abajo, ambos hombres quedaron en silencio.<br>- Ha cambiado.  
>- Sí. La última batalla nos cambió a todos. Aunque creo que a él más.<br>- Es lo que tiene la fama – dijo Severus sarcásticamente.  
>- ¡ Por favor! – dijo Draco mirándolo enojado – Tú no has estado ahí, en las noches de pesadillas, de dolor y llanto. Así que haz el favor de ahorrarte esos comentarios.<br>Ante la contundencia de sus palabras, Severus se calló.

A la hora de comer los tres se reunieron en la torre. Mientras comían Harry les fue informando de las novedades. Al parecer la maldición empleada por Voldemort era una mezcla de magia oscura y magia ancestral. La cuestión radicaba en averiguar la dosis exacta empleada de cada magia y hallar el hechizo y la poción que los neutralizase.  
>- Puedo preguntar cómo el Gran Harry Potter, desastroso alumno de Pociones, terminó siendo mendimago. Yo pensé que terminaría siendo jugador de Quidditch.<br>- Tiene razón. Muchos lo esperaban. Pero el quidditch está bien como forma de ocio o de hacer deporte, no como medio de vida u ocupación. Consideró que ayudo más como medimago, además… un asesino siempre tiene que tratar de redimirse.  
>Severus lo miró detenidamente. El héroe, que él consideraba superficial y arrogante, solo era un joven agobiado y apesadumbrado por su pasado. Un pasado que no pudo evitar y un destino que le fue impuesto, sin posibilidad de cambiarlo.<br>El resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio.

Llevaban ya dos semanas trabajando sin cesar. Por el día en la biblioteca, buscado información y por la noche en el laboratorio, tratando de hallar la poción válida. Incluso había logrado que Severus se implicase, colaborando con ellos.  
>- Deberías descansar.<br>- Draco, pareces mi madre.  
>Draco se echó a reír. La verdad es que estaba preocupado por Harry. Desde su llegada trabajaba día y noche y temía que sufriese un colapso. Incluso lo había comentado con Severus y habían decidido darle una poción para dormir, simulada en algún alimento.<br>- Harry, ¿más café?

Le dolía la cabeza. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, en pijama y arropado. Abrió los ojos y contempló el techo. Estaba frustrado. Parecía que no avanzaban nada. Cuando creían que habían descubierto algo, esa pista llevaba hasta un callejón sin salida. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, ¡malditas serpientes! Lo habían drogado. Se habían aliado y él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Se alegró. Aquella pequeña jugarreta que le habían gastado demostraba que poco a poco Severus estaba logrando salir del oscuro y negro pozo de la depresión. Y lo entendía. ¡Vaya si lo entendía! Cierto que él no había sufrido tantos daños físicos, pero después de la batalla, estuvo cerca de medio año hundido, perdido, sumido en la más negra de las depresiones. No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie. Solo veía muerte a su alrededor y los gritos agónicos de las víctimas resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sus amigos lo animaban, intentaban que saliera… pero nada. Harry se había cerrado en banda. Hasta que al final, poco a poco fue saliendo del hoyo. Aún hoy en día sufría alguna pesadilla o mal recuerdo pero intentaba no hundirse y seguir adelante.  
>Un gran ruido salido de su estómago le hizo salir definitivamente de la ensoñación. ¡Estaba hambriento! Con rapidez se vistió y se dirigió al comedor. Allí, Draco y Severus comían.<br>Draco lo miró con guasa, mientras se sentaba y se disponía a comer.  
>-¿Qué?, El estómago del Gran Harry Potter, siempre puntual a la comida.<br>Harry le respondió con un bufido, sin dejar de comer y ambas serpientes se miraron cómplices

- Draco he encontrado algo.  
>Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la biblioteca, rodeado de montañas de viejos, pesados y polvorientos libros.<br>- Dime.  
>- Aquí dice algo de la Marca del Odio.<br>- ¿Marca del Odio?  
>- Sí. Es una maldición de magia oscura, muy potente y antigua. Provoca quemaduras graves y casi irreversibles.<br>¡¿Casi? – dijo Draco esperanzado.  
>- Sí, aquí menciona escuetamente el hechizo de Amorem Perpetuum, pero solo hace una mención vaga.<br>- ¿Qué crees?  
>- Bueno, Severus presenta quemaduras con las mismas características que aquí se describen, aunque también presenta otra clase de lesiones. Creo que Voldemort empleó esta maldición en combinación con otras dos o tres.<br>-¡Mierda!  
>- Tranquilo. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cuales utilizó y estaremos cerca de la cura.<br>- Gracias Harry.  
>Harry lo miró sorprendido, sin entender.<br>- ¡No me mires así! Quiero agradecerte el trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo que estás empleando en esto. Sé que tú y Severus no os llevasteis nunca bien… en fin, gracias.  
>- Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago encantado.<br>Draco observó atentamente el rostro sonrojado de Harry.  
>-¿Qué sucede?<br>Harry suspiró, sopesando la posibilidad de contárselo.  
>- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que… antes de lo "nuestro" y después también, había alguien que me gustaba?<br>Draco asintió.  
>- Aunque no podemos decir que un par de pajas y de mamadas sean una relación seria.<br>Harry sonrió"… siempre dejando todo claro. Puro Malfoy"  
>- Bien. Pues el hombre que me atraía… era… es… Snape.<br>Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
>- Sev…Sev…Severus.<br>Harry asintió, colorado, fijando su mirada en algún punto que no fuera la cara de su amigo.  
>Durante unos instantes solo se escucharon el sonido de sus respiraciones.<br>- Comenzó – empezó Harry con la voz estrangulada – después de la muerte de Sirius. Al principio le culpé de su muerte y lo odié. Lo odié incluso más que a Voldemort. Después con el tiempo el odio se fue aplacando y llegó la indiferencia. Pero no pude. Las clases de Oclumancia, de Defensa, el estudio de las tácticas… llegamos a un acuerdo tácito de no agresión. Hasta que llegó el verano y me di cuenta de que echaba de menos mi rutina, "nuestra rutina". Lo achaqué a que era la única persona que no me trataba como un ídolo o como alguien que se fuese a romper con cualquier cosa. No era de todo mentira pero no era toda la verdad. Al volver, su olor, su presencia, me excitaban… por eso, bueno y por que estás muy bueno, tuvimos aquel "rollo". Pero cuando lo dejamos seguía ahí. Su calor… durante las horas de preparación de las estrategias para la batalla, la cercanía y el roce hicieron que alcanzásemos un relativo nivel de intimidad. Nunca le dijo nada de mis sentimientos, temeroso de su reacción y porque no quería ponerle en peligro, haciendo de él un blanco.  
>Me hice la promesa de contarle todo, de tirarme a la piscina, después de la batalla, si conseguía sobrevivir, algo que dudaba mucho.<br>Pero estuve mal, y cuando me recuperé lo suficiente parecía se lo había tragado la tierra, lo busqué y no lo encontré. Consideré que no estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y ahora… aquí está.  
>- Supongo que ahora… tal y como está… ya no te sientes atraído por él.<br>- Te equivocas – Harry lo miró duramente – mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado. No era, ni es un simple capricho, calentón o enamoramiento. Lo amo, Draco. Es el amor de mi vida, el hombre que quiero como compañero. Incluso diría que mis sentimientos han aumentado, si eso es posible, pero… él no se fijaría nunca en mí.  
>- Si tú lo dices.<p>

Llevaban ya casi mes y medio trabajando y lo cierto es que habían avanzado bastante. Habían logrado deducir que Voldemort había empleado tres maldiciones. Además de la Marca de Odio, habían logrado descifrar otra más: La Furia. Esta maldición no producía heridas, sino que hacia que el dolor de las heridas no se olvidasen sino que lo revivía, una y otra vez.  
>Durante este tiempo la relación entre Harry y Severus se había afianzado. Draco, desde la confesión de Harry, se había ausentado con cierta frecuencia, alegando que debía de atender sus numerosos negocios. Eso había propiciado largas y profundas conversaciones entre ellos, que habían logrado que alcanzasen e incluso que superasen el grado de amistad logrado antes de la guerra.<br>Estaban sentados en el balcón del salón. Contemplaban la enorme luna llena que iluminaba la oscura noche. Harry pensaba en Remus.  
>- ¿Pensando en Lupin? – preguntó Severus.<br>- ¿Leyendo otra vez mi mente?  
>Severus estalló en sonoras carcajadas.<br>- Bueno. No, aunque me he sentido tentado. Seguro que me pagarían bien los calientes y morbosos secretos del gran héroe.  
>Ambos rieron, sintiéndose muy cómodos.<br>-¿Y Draco?  
>- Creo que esta noche no viene.<br>- Pasa mucho tiempo por ahí.  
>- Yo creo que debe tener algún novio por ahí.<br>-¿No estás celoso?  
>Harry lo miró atentamente.<br>-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?  
>- Bueno, sé que tú y él… bueno… ya sabes.<br>- Te equivocas. Si que tuvimos "algo", nada serio antes de la última batalla… pero decidimos ser amigos. Vivir con un Malfoy… uff, no creo que yo, ni nadie este a la altura.  
>Severus rió, encantado.<br>- Cierto. Créeme, nadie está a la altura de un Malfoy. Ni ellos mismos.  
>Y siguieron charlando mientras la luna los iluminaba.<p>

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. No avanzaban y eso lo exasperaba. Severus se fue a la torre, furioso y frustrado, golpeando la puerta de la biblioteca con fuerza, después de otro intento fallido. Draco también se fue a ocuparse de sus negocios, dejando a Harry solo en la biblioteca.  
>Dudó, no sabía que hacer, como actuar. Como buen gryffindor, decidió actuar con valentía y se dirigió a la torre. En el pequeño salón, entre la más absoluta oscuridad, estaba Severus sentado cabeza baja, sujeta por sus manos. Harry, después de iluminar la estancia, se acercó, se puso delante de él y se arrodilló quedando sus cabezas a escasos centímetros.<br>Sin decir palabra, acarició su castigado rostro delicadamente, tratando de infundirle calor y compañía.  
>Severus levantó la cabeza sorprendido.<br>- No importa lo que parezcas, ni tu aspecto. Lo importante eres tú y créeme, tú eres fantástico.  
>Y acercando su rostro, lo besó. Fue un breve roce, lleno de sueños y esperanzas; un beso que pretendía ser bálsamo y alivio.<br>Severus, lo apartó bruscamente, levantándose y alejándose de él.  
>- No quiero tu pena, Potter - siseo furioso.<br>Harry no dijo nada, solo se incorporó. Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta, al pasar por delante de Severus, sin girarse para mirarlo, le dijo:  
>- No te tengo pena, Severus. Nunca te la he tenido – dijo con voz triste.<br>Y sin más palabras y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la estancia y la torre.  
>Durante unos momentos Severus se quedó petrificado. Aquel gesto, aquel acto, le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Y había reaccionado mal, muy mal. Se había tomado aquel gesto, no como un acto de burla, ya que conocía al moreno, sino como un gesto de compasión y pena. Pero a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que solo era eso, pena, lo que había motivado al ojiverde, no podía dejar de sentir el cálido y tierno roce, lleno de ternura pero también de amor.<p>

¡Qué había hecho!QUÉ HABÍA HECHO! Lo había besado y… ¡maldita sea!, le había gustado. Solo la adversa reacción de Severus le había impedido hacerle allí mismo el amor.  
>Uff, y ahora debería darse una maldita ducha fría.<p>

Al día siguiente, cuando los tres se reunieron como cada día en el laboratorio, Draco pudo notar la tensión entre ellos. Esquivaban sus miradas y si en algún momento sus miradas se cruzaban, las apartaban rápidamente. Pero prudentemente, conociendo el carácter que se gastaban ambos, prefirió dejar correr el asunto.

Trabajaba sin cesar. Solo el frenético ritmo de trabajo que se había autoimpuesto lograba que mantuviese la mente ocupada alejada de cierto maestro de pociones. De su doloroso rechazo. Del brillo de rabia que observaba en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Trabajar, trabajar… era lo único que hacía. Draco, y a pesar de todo, el propio Severus, se volvieron a preocupar por la salud del moreno. No estaba bien, Draco sabía de sobra que aquella manía por el trabajo y su excesiva dedicación escondía algo más profundo, ya que no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Un día, mientras el moreno se encerraba en el laboratorio, Draco habló con Severus. Le contó todo. Le explicó que aquella entrega al trabajo escondía las profundas heridas que aún quedaban en su alma. Le contó las pesadillas, los vómitos… los días en las que el moreno no era nada más que un guiñapo, ido, como si no estuviese en este mundo.  
>Severus quedó impactado. Desde la batalla se había sumido en su dolor, sin ver alrededor. La guerra había marcado a muchos, demasiados… quizás no tan evidentemente como a él, pero igualmente doloroso. Familias rotas, jóvenes muertos que apenas habían comenzado a vivir… y Potter era un claro, y quizás el mejor, ejemplo. A primera vista parecía un joven feliz y que lo tenía todo. Dinero, posición social, era una eminencia en su trabajo y aún no había terminado su especialidad, los chicos y chicas más guapos lo asediaban… pero no era feliz. El peso de las muertes de amigos pero también de las causadas por él mismo, con sus manos…<br>Y lo comprendió. Debía dejar de esconderse y enfrentar sus miedos. Luchar. Había sido un luchador casi toda su vida y volvería a luchar, se levantaría y lucharía. Con tranquilidad, aconsejó a Draco.

Ya casi lo tenían. Habían averiguado la mayoría de los hechizos utilizados y sus contrahechizos. Ahora había que encontrar la forma de unirlos eficazmente.  
>La relación entre Severus y Harry se había normalizado. No había alcanzado el anterior grado de intimidad, pero ya no se sentían incómodos al hablar o simplemente al trabajar juntos.<br>Aquella noche la pesadilla había sido espantosa. Recordaba el tibio contacto de la sangre, que resbala por sus brazos al intentar sostener el cuerpo inerte de Deamus. El fragor de la batalla era tumultuoso, y veía caer cuerpos, cuales fichas de dominó, sin saber de que lado estaban, pero percibiendo de igual manera lo doloroso de la muerte.  
>Se levantó sobresaltado, entre gritos y cubierto de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba con grandes convulsiones. Severus entró en la habitación. Draco no estaba y él se encontraba paseando por el castillo, con insomnio y de paso haciendo un poco de ejercicio, que le venía bien para mantener la poca agilidad que le quedaba.<br>Se encontró a un Harry muy exaltado. Trató de calmarlo con palabras dulces y serenas, pero él no parecía escucharlo. Se acercó lentamente a él. Entre su mente nublada Harry vislumbró su movimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura. Durante unos segundos Severus no supo como responder ante tal gesto, poco a poco bajó sus brazos y abrazó al joven, apretándolo fuertemente contra él. Sintió como Harry se relajaba y volvía a respirar con normalidad. Como de si un niño pequeño se tratara Severus lo acostó y lo arropó, dejándolo dormir, con un pequeño beso en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar del cansancio y porque no decirlo, de la vergüenza, bajó a desayuna como siempre. En la mesa solo lo esperaba Severus, con cara de evidente preocupación.  
>- Buenos días, Harry.<br>- Buenos días.  
>Se sentó y comió en silencio, haciendo ver que no deseaba ser preguntado por lo de la noche anterior y Severus, comprendiéndolo, así lo hizo.<br>Durante todo el día trabajaron, codo a codo, en silencio, por inercia. Al llegar la noche, después de cenar, ambos se relajaron tomando una copa en la terraza.  
>- Gracias.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Por lo de anoche. La verdad es que hacía algún tiempo que no tenía pesadillas tan fuertes.<br>- No es nada.  
>Siguieron charlando de nimiedades, hasta que Harry no pudo más. Sin decir palabra se acercó a Severus y lo besó dulcemente, tiernamente. Pidió permiso de entrada y éste, sorprendentemente, le fue concedido. Exploró con cuidado, temeroso del rechazo, pero éste no llegó. Aquella cavidad, sus recovecos… lo estaban volviendo loco, aunque cuando encontró otra compañera de juegos, se sintió morir. Cuando el aire le hizo falta se separó lentamente y observó atentamente la cara de Severus. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro mostraba un adorable sonrojo.<br>- Hazme el amor, Sev – Severus lo miró sorprendido, la voz de Harry sonaba ansiosa, casi suplicante – por un día finge que me amas, que me deseas. Por favor.  
>Severus lo abrazó, buscando sus labios con desesperación.<br>- Vamos arriba.

Con dificultades llegaron a la habitación de Harry. Severus lo empujó y Harry quedó tumbado boca arriba encima de su cama. Con lentitud Severus lo despojó de su ropa sembrando besos en su camino. Harry quiso tocarlo pero Severus se lo impidió.  
>- Déjame adorarte.<br>Harry asintió incapaz de articular palabra. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente desnudo, Severus se maravilló. Era perfecto. Poseía un cuerpo atlético pero flexible, de piel suave y dorada. Sus ojos, brillantes de pasión, lo miraban a él, sin apartar la mirada, sin asco, solo con deseo y amor. Le besó todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su respetable erección. La lamió, saboreó su extensión con avaricia, queriendo llegar a todos los rincones y seguir escuchando los gemidos de placer de su niño.  
>Cuando notó que el moreno, se iba a correr se detuvo. Quería que esa noche fuese especial, que alcanzase el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Con delicadeza lo preparó, notando su estrechez palpitante. No sin cierta dificultad, dado su mal estado físico, se colocó entre sus piernas y poco a poco se introdujo en él. Suave, cálido, húmedo… sensaciones que Severus creía olvidadas, lo invadieron con fuerza. A pesar de su delicadeza, del rostro de Harry brotaron lágrimas.<br>-Shh, tranquilo – dijo besándolo, limpiando sus lágrimas.  
>Cuando Harry se adaptó, Severus comenzó un suave mete – saca. Aunque hubiese querido, el estado de su cuerpo no le permitía aumentar el ritmo. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Tener dentro de él a Severus, sentirlo gemir por él, ser uno… eran cosa que solo de pensarlas se sentía acabar. Cuando Severus notó que acababa, agarró con su mano la grande erección de Harry y lo masturbó fuertemente, acabando los dos juntos, con sendos gritos de placer.<br>Cuando salió de él, Severus se acostó boca arriba, demasiado agotado para moverse. Con lentitud, temeroso del rechazo, Harry se acercó a él, enterrando su cabeza en el ancho pecho. Como un resorte, los brazos de Severus se cerraron en torno a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
>Harry se durmió, aspirando el dulce aroma a hierbas que desprendía la ropa de Severus. Durante todo el encuentro Severus no se había querido despojar de ninguna prenda, por vergüenza. A pesar de que Harry deseaba tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo… lo admitió, temeroso de que Severus, al sentirse presionado, lo rechazase nuevamente. Aunque en su mente bullían numerosas ( y picantes) ideas, que quería poner en práctica en el cuerpo magullado pero que deseaba de su antiguo maestro.<p>

Se sentía agotado. Incluso era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Pero algo lo asustó. Intentó mover los brazos, pero los notaba atados, incapaz de moverlos. Pesadamente abrió los ojos. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo, boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas atados a los postes de la cama.  
>-¡ Por fin despiertas!<br>Y lo vio. Delante de él, totalmente desnudo, en todo su esplendor, Harry. Parecía un ángel, y aquella mirada cargada de deseo, lujuria y amor, la dirigía a él. A él.  
>Harry se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Se acercó a su cara y le susurró al oído:<br>- Te amo, Severus. Te quiero desde hace mucho. Y quiero que disfrutes, tanta como yo.  
>Y lo besó, primero fue un suave roce pero pronto se desató la pasión, lengua contra lengua, piel contra piel.<br>Harry abandonó la boca y se dirigió a la cara, besó, uno a uno los párpados. Con su lengua saboreo su cicatriz, delineándola con su lengua hasta el mentón. Desde allí, bajó hasta el cuello. Severus gimió. Harry besó y mordió suavemente dejando marcas a su paso. Cuando llegó a su pecho, Severus se trató de escapar. Le daba vergüenza su torturado cuerpo.  
>- Shh, amor.<br>Con dulzura Harry recorrió una a una sus cicatrices, sus quemaduras. Quería que supiese lo que lo adoraba. Severus se retorcía de placer bajo él. Él también quería tocar a Harry, pero éste no lo pensaba consentir. Este era el momento de Severus. Además su duro y palpitante miembro demostraba lo mucho que él también estaba disfrutando..  
>Cuando llegó al hinchado miembro, Harry lo rozó con la lengua, Severus brincó. Harry, sonriendo, besó toda la extensión, mientras que acariciaba suavemente los testículos. Al llegar al húmedo glande, lo abarcó todo, tragando y lamiendo toda la extensión. Severus se agitaba preso del placer, estaba a punto de acabar, Harry se apartó.<br>No quería que acabase tan pronto. El gruñido, al viejo estilo Snape, le hizo sonreír.  
>Severus esperaba expectante, deseoso de saber lo que haría Harry a continuación. En voz baja, Harry murmuró un hechizo, que Severus no pudo escuchar. Volviéndose a poner sobre él, Harry empezó a penetrarse, previamente lubricado por el hechizo. Severus sollozaba de placer. Poco a poco, Harry se empaló completamente. Severus podía contemplar su cara, mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer. Durante unos instantes Harry permaneció inmóvil, acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Después empezó a descender y ascender lentamente, haciendo enloquecer a Severus.<br>- Harry… necesito… tocarte.  
>Con una palabra, las cuerdas desaparecieron y Severus se semi-incorporó, agarrando a Harry de la espalda y besándolo con pasión. Agarró a Harry de las caderas y lo ayudó en el movimiento, logrando una mayor profundidad. Harry sollozó, estaba próximo al final. Severus abandonó su cadera derecha y lo masturbó acabando los dos con sendos gritos.<br>Harry cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Severus. Estaba agotado. Aquel había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Pronto comenzó a tener frío. Se quitó de encima de Severus. Este no dijo nada, permanecía en silencio. Harry se entristeció. Sabía que Severus no compartía sus sentimientos, pero después de aquel gran sexo, esperaba, un poco de ternura. Decepcionado, Harry se levantó. Sin girarse, incapaz de enfrentarse a él, iba a coger su ropa, esparcida por el suelo. Pero no pudo. Una mano lo tiró hacia atrás cayendo otra vez en la cama. Unos brazos lo sujetaron y le dieron la vuelta, enfrentándolo.  
>-¿ A dónde vas?<br>- No quiero molestarte – dijo Harry, con voz baja, al borde las lágrimas.  
>- Ven, aquí.<br>Severus lo atrajo a sus brazos, Harry se dejó llevar, queriendo descansar en el calor que desprendía , quedando ambos dormidos.

Se le hacía extraño. Estaba muy entrada la mañana y no había encontrado ni a Severus ni a Harry en los lugares habituales de trabajo. Cansado de buscar, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, la más cercana. Y entró sin llamar, tal y como era su costumbre. Siempre lo hacía, ya que al contrario que él mismo, Harry nunca tenía "visitas".  
>Pero lo que encontró allí, lo dejó boquiabierto. Harry y Severus abrazados, desnudos y con cierto olor en el ambiente, que dejaba pocas dudas de sus anteriores actividades. Sonriendo, pensando que su plan había funcionado, cerró la puerta con cuidado.<p>

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Draco pudo comprobar como Harry y Severus, al contrario que el otro día, se buscaban con la mirada.  
>Al acabar, Harry fue al laboratorio, ya que necesitaba investigar un posible antídoto. Draco y Severus se reunieron en la biblioteca para busca más información. Pero Draco se daba cuenta de que Severus estaba distraído y pensativo, seguramente en un chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba en el sótano.<br>- ¿Sabes, padrino? A pesar de no encontrar la cura, yo ya te veo mucho mejor.  
>Y lo que decía era cierto. A pesar de que las quemaduras y cicatrices seguían ahí, Severus parecía revitalizado, con mayor vida, con un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos negros.<br>- Padrino, lo que hace un buen polvo.  
>Severus se sobresaltó, dejando caer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Ante el regocijo de su ahijado, el temido ex – mortífago se puso colorado. Pero pronto, asustado, vio que la ira empezaba a ganar terreno en los ojos del maestro.<br>- Espero – dijo en voz baja, pero cortante como papel de lija – que tú y Potter os hayáis divertido con la bromita.  
>Draco lo comprendió, de pronto. Severus, al ver que Draco lo sabía, había deducido, erróneamente, que él y Harry habían pactado todo.<br>- Sabes, Severus. No me das pena ninguna- dijo Draco, demasiado cansado de la actitud de su padrino y dolido porque pudiera pensar eso de él y de Harry – Con mis ausencias he querido ayudarte a ti y a un amigo. Pensé que lo había logrado, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Sabes?, al contrario de lo que pensaba antes, no te lo mereces. No mereces su amor, sus desvelos, su dedicación… ni su preocupación. Y no lo digo por tu pasado, ni por tu edad, tu estado… ni siquiera por tus pecados, sino por tu actitud, ¿de verdad le crees… nos crees capaces de hacerte algo así?... Estaba contento, las dos personas más importantes de mi vida juntas y felices, por fin. Demasiado Gryffindor para mí. No lo quieres, ¿verdad?, ¡¿sólo fue un buen polvo? – gritó enfrentándole.  
>¡Si!, ¿quieres oírlo? ¡Si! ¡No fue más que un buen polvo!- gritó Severus, histérico, sin saber lo que decía ni el porqué.<br>Draco se había quedado blanco, si era posible en su ya natural tez pálida. Quieto, anonadado, sin palabras.  
>- Ha…Harry… - balbuceó, al fin.<br>Severus se giró viendo que en la puerta se encontraba Harry. Y se maldijo. Se maldijo una y otra vez por ser el causante de aquellas lágrimas y del dolor que emitían sus bellos ojos.  
>- Harry… yo… - empezó a decir, pero no pudo seguir porque con rapidez, casi corriendo, Harry abandonó la estancia.<br>Severus cayo, pesadamente de rodillas sobre el duro suelo, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.  
>- No, no… - repetía una y otra vez.<br>Y entre su llanto y el dolor de su corazón, solo pudo escuchar.  
>-¡Qué Merlín te perdone, padrino!<p>

**Cap 2**

Corrió, corrió sin sentido, a través de la lluvia. En su cara se entremezclaban el agua de la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas, agotado. Con sus manos agarró fuertemente la tierra, enterrando sus dedos en él.  
>-¡Maldito, maldito! – gritaba al viento, golpeando la tierra.<br>Agotado, se tumbó, en posición fetal (con las rodillas encogida a la altura del pecho y abrazado a sus piernas) y quedó inconsciente.

Draco estaba desesperado. Harry había desaparecido. Había salido disparado y aunque lo había buscado, no lo había encontrado. Pensó, que quizás hubiese vuelto a Londres. Se sentó en el salón, con la cuarta copa del día en la mano. Quería a su padrino, ¡merlín sabía que lo quería! Pero aquello… él sabía que existía el sexo sin amor, ¡vaya, si lo sabía!, Pero creía que el maestro de pociones, si no amaba a Harry, por lo menos sentiría cariño.

Las lágrimas caían sin control, por su castigado rostro, como hacía años que no sucedía. Desde siempre había sabido que carecía de sentimientos nobles, de empatía… pero aquello. Aquel joven, a pesar de todo, de su aspecto, del trato recibido en el pasado… se le había entregado. Totalmente, con todo su amor… y él lo había rechazado, dañado y herido, a pesar de que… de que… lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Desde antes de la guerra. Pero pensaba que nunca sería correspondido, menos después de la guerra. Y se había recubierto de una capa de rencor y sarcasmo, que durante toda su vida (sin que él se diera cuenta)había alejado las posibilidades de ser feliz. Cuando Harry se le entregó y se confesó, durante unos momentos pensó que podría ser feliz… pero al escuchar la broma inocente de Draco, sus antiguas defensas habían saltado sin poder controlarlos y con su mentira había dañado a Harry.

- Señor, amo…  
>Draco despertó con la voz de su elfo doméstico. Se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa, debido a las copas de más.<br>- ¿Sí…?  
>- El señor Ronald Wesleay lo llama a través de la chimenea.<br>Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo enemigo y actual buen amigo, se despejó totalmente. Seguramente querría hablar de Harry. Suspiró, iba a ser duro.  
>Al llegar a la chimenea, la cara alegre y sonriente de Ron, no le gustaron a Draco.<br>- Hola, hurón. ¿Cómo estás?  
>- Bien.<br>- Bueno, solo quería darte un toque. Sé que Harry está ahí, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Hay reunión de amigos, dentro de dos semanas en D´Amiro.  
>- Va…vale.<br>- Entonces, adiós. Y dale saludo a Harry.  
>En cuanto la cara de Ron, desapareció, la mente de Draco empezó a dolerle de la preocupación. Si Harry no estaba con el pelirrojo, ¿dónde estaba? Hacía tres horas que había desaparecido y la tormenta arreciaba en los alrededores. ¿Donde estaba Harry?<br>Sin dilación, corrió a la torre, necesitaba la ayuda de Severus. Lo encontró durmiendo entre los restos de numerosas botellas de whisky y apestando a él. Con un poco de trabajo y uno o dos hechizos, logró despertarlo.  
>- ¿Qué… que pasa? – preguntó un aún desorientado Severus.<br>- Harry no aparece y creo que está ahí fuera.  
>Aquella noticia, terminó de despertarlo Harry. Su Harry perdido en mitad de la tormenta. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!<br>Enfundados en capas mágicas, resistentes a la lluvia y al frío, ambos magos salieron al exterior. A pesar del tiempo, lograron encontrar las huellas de la apresurada huida del joven y lo encontraron.  
>A ambos magos se les encogió el corazón. Harry se encontraba en posición fetal, totalmente mojado, con una palidez cadavérica en su rostro, los labios amoratados y completamente inconsciente.<br>Actuaron rápido. Entre los dos, cargaron al joven y se aparecieron en la mansión. Harry sufría una fuerte hipotermia y estaba muy débil por lo que tenían que hacerle entrar en calor. Hechizos, pociones… durante dos horas, las dos serpientes lucharon sin descanso, logrando salvar la vida del moreno. Aunque el peligro desapareció, sabían que les quedaba una larga noche en vela.

Los fuertes rayos del sol de la mañana vencieron en su lucha contra las negras nubes, brillando con esplendor. De igual modo, los intensos ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de nuevo a la vida. Sentía la cabeza, embotada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la garganta y las extremidades. Los recuerdos estaban confusos y difusos en su mente, solo siendo claro el dolor de su corazón.  
>A su lado se encontraban Severus y Draco, profundamente dormidos. Su pelo negro, su boca, su nariz… ¡Merlín! Como dolía verlo. Sabía cuando se entregó a él que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero después de la apasionada noche pensó que quizás se estaba haciendo un hueco en aquel duro corazón. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!<br>Despacio, sin despertar a los demás, recogió sus cosas y se fue, lejos, muy lejos. Incapaz de enfrentar el recuerdo.

Al despertar lo primero que vio Severus fue la cama vacía. En el centro una enorme carta con el nombre de Draco en el centro.  
>Con manos temblorosas la abrió y leyó lo que había dentro:<p>

_**Querido Draco:**_  
><em><strong>Antes que nada, lo siento por el susto y por mi patético comportamiento infantil. Y gracias por la ayuda.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me voy. Necesito irme lejos y pensar. Y curar las heridas de dentro. Gracias por intentar que funcionase(o creías que no sé que te escaqueabas a propósito), aunque deberías saber que no estoy destinado a la felicidad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No te enfades ni lo pagues con él. Él nunca me prometió nada. Fui yo que me hice falsas y tontas ilusiones, confundiendo sexo y atracción con lo que no era.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya casi tengo la solución a su problema. Seguiré investigando, en cuanto la tenga te la haré llegar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuídate (y cuídale mucho, por favor)<strong>_

_**Harry P.**_

- Se ha ido, ¿verdad?  
>Severus solo asintió, incapaz de hablar.<br>- ¡Maldito Gryffindor idiota! – dijo el rubio, tras leer la carta.

Tres meses después

La brisa del mar movía cadenciosamente sus cabellos, algo más largos de lo que en él era habitual. El sonido de las olas y el estruendo de éstas al romper contra los acantilados, le resultaban tan relajantes que, con los suaves rayos de sol, estaban logrando que se durmiese.  
>Un ruido lo sobresaltó. Provenía de dentro de la pequeña cabaña que ocupaba desde hacía tres meses. El ruido parecía provenir de la extinta chimenea, lo que le extrañó ya que nadie conocía su paradero. Quizás fuese Draco. Hacía dos meses que le había hecho llegar el hechizo y la poción para Severus y quizás lograra averiguar su escondite. Severus… A pesar del tiempo y del daño causado, no podía evitar la emoción y el rápido latir de su corazón cada vez que lo recordaba. Sus besos, caricias… incluso echaba de menos el tono burlón de su voz y sus sarcasmos.<br>Con un suspiro, se levantó de la arena, donde estaba sentado y se sacudió los cortos jeans, que con una camisa de cuadros, formaban su indumentaria.  
>Se había refugiado allí, solo y al borde del mar para olvidar, para dejar de sentir… aunque ya sabía que tenía perdida la batalla antes incluso de comenzarla.<br>Se dirigió con paso firme a la cabaña. En aquellos pocos meses, los largos paseos por la arena, lo habían fortalecido, alcanzando el mismo tono físico de cuando practica regularmente quidditch. Sus pasos y movimientos eran más ágiles y esbeltos.  
>Al entrar en el pequeño salón, sus ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la cara pálida.<br>- Sev…Severus.  
>- Hola Harry.<br>Allí estaba. De pie, alto, hermoso. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba aquella vez antes de la guerra, cuando en una reunión de táctica, se había dado cuenta de cuan profundo era su amor por aquel hombre.  
>Se encontraba ahora allí, de pie, en su salón. Totalmente recuperado de sus heridas y eso lo alegraba profundamente. Temía, le aterrorizaba, la idea de enfrentarlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano y parecía que el momento había llegado.<br>- Tenemos que hablar.  
>- Lo sé – dijo con voz seca Harry – Siéntate, te traeré algo de beber.<br>- Gracias.  
>Cuando volvió con las bebidas, se encontró a Severus sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos.<br>Le colocó la bebida delante, en una pequeña mesa auxiliar y se sentó en la silla situada enfrente.  
>Durante breves instantes, un tenso e incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos.<br>- Veo que el hechizo y la poción han funcionado.  
>- Sí, supongo – dijo Severus sin mucha convicción, pasando un dedo por su mejilla.<br>- ¿Supones?  
>- Hay heridas que nunca pueden curarse.<br>- Harry  
>- Severus<br>Dijeron a la vez. Se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, aligerando el ambiente.  
>- Antes de que digas nada – dijo Harry – no necesitas darme explicaciones. Me hice tontas y estúpidas ilusiones. Tú nunca me diste esperanzas con respecto de mis sentimientos. Fue mi culpa y no la tuya, así que no te disculpes.<br>Mientras hablaba no fue capaz de verle a los ojos, no queriendo ver en ellos el rechazo, por eso no pudo ver el destello de dolor y arrepentimiento que cruzó por los profundos ojos negros.  
>Quiso seguir hablando pero los dedos de Severus, posados sobre sus labios se lo impidieron.<br>- Lo siento, mi amor. Lo siento mucho. Siento haberte mentido.  
>Aquellas palabras tardaron en ser asimiladas por la turbada mente de Harry. ¿Amor? ¿Mentira?<br>- ¿No fue un buen polvo? – dijo, sin saber a ciencia cierta a que mentira se refería Severus.  
>La sonrisa franca y alegre de Severus lo desconcertó.<br>-¡Oh si! Lo fue. Aunque espero que no sea ni el último ni el mejor. Aquella mañana Harry – cogió aire y continuó – mentí. Cuando Draco me preguntó yo mentí. Me sentía tan inseguro… ¡Merlín! Estaba destrozado, no solo físicamente, sino también en el alma. Tantas heridas, desengaños… tantas falsas esperanzas. Tuve miedo… Eres joven, hermoso, dulce, valiente, generoso, ingenuo… aunque también inmaduro, infantil y algo temerario. Pero te amo, Harry. Te amo, tal y como eres. Rezó, suplicó, para hacer suficientes méritos para que algún día me llegues a perdonar.  
>Y mantuvo durante toda su declaración los ojos fijos en aquellas brillantes y profundas esmeraldas, que a medida que hablaba se iban llenando de lágrimas contenidas.<br>A pesar de las dudas, el dolor, el daño… Harry no pudo contenerse y lo besó. Amaba a aquel hombre. El sarcástico maestro Snape. Y lo besó. Con toda el alma, dejando y mostrando sus sentimientos.  
>Severus sentía como su corazón se desbocaba, tanta era su felicidad. Cuando hacia dos meses Draco le había dado la poción estuvo a punto de no tomarla. Desde la marcha de Harry, se había sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Se odiaba, odiaba ser el causante del dolor de su amor. Harry era dulce y hermoso. Se merecía algo mejor. Algo que le hiciese feliz. Pero la bebió. Harry la había preparado para él, así como el hechizo. Quería pedirle perdón, aunque no le volviese a hablar, tenía que pedirle perdón, dar la cara y explicarse. Hacerle saber que no fue por su culpa el rechazo, al contrario era el propio Severus el que se considera indigno de él.<br>Y ahora se encontraba allí, con Harry en sus brazos, besándolo, totalmente entregado… y se dejó llevar.  
>Con suavidad, lo atrajo hacia él, sin separar sus labios, logrado que se sentase sobre su regazo. Abandonando su boca, comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando un gran gemido de su chico. Con manos temblorosas, consiguió desabrochar y quitar la camisa de cuadros, apoderándose con su boca de uno de aquellos dos botones, oscuro y brillantes que coronaban su pecho. Los lamió y succionó hasta dejarlos erectos, logrando excitar, más si cabe a su chico, haciendo que se apretara más contra él. No podían más, ambos deseaban sentirse uno, saber que aquello no era un sueño. Con un simple hechizo, Harry los desnudó. Se acariciaron, besaron. Harry lo besaba con pasión, queriendo probar todo de él. Estaba ansioso. Con sus dedos Severus lo preparó, rápida pero dulcemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba listo, el mismo Harry se empaló, lentamente. A pesar del dolor, siguió bajando, consciente del placer y el amor que lo esperaba. Cuando tuvo todo dentro, se paró, acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Con un leve movimiento, Harry comenzó a ascender y descender, con aquella dura pero dulce espada en su interior. Los gemidos de ambos en el ambiente, aumentaron de volumen. Pero Severus quería más. Quería llevar el ritmo, como no lo había podido llevar las primeras veces por su estado, y hacer gritar de placer a su niño. Sin salirse de él, colocó a Harry boca arriba encima de la alfombra, de modo que el quedó encima, pudiendo ver sus ojos, semicerrados por el placer. Entonces empezó a moverse. Harry abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas, ganando profundidad. Entonces comenzó un ritmo fuerte y duro, haciendo que Harry se arquease de placer. El ritmo era tan fuerte que hasta le dolían sus testículos del choque, pero era un dolor exquisito. Cuando estaba próximo a acabar, agarró el superexcitado pene de su chico y lo masturbó fuertemente, acabando a la vez entre gritos de placer.<br>Pesadamente se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Atrayendo a su chico en un gran abrazo. Hizo aparecer una manta y se taparon. Harry yacía a su lado, con los ojos semiabiertos, con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
>- Te amo, Sev – dijo antes de caer en un profundo y placentero sueño.<br>- Yo también te amo, mi amor – contestó Sev, dándole un suave beso en la frente.  
>Y se detuvo a observarlo nuevamente. Sabía que sería difícil. Ambos habían sufrido mucho, pero por primera vez, confiaba en el futuro. No iría solo, Harry lo acompañaría. Haciendo más llevaderos los malos momentos y aumentando los de dicha. Lo amaba. E iba a luchar por ese amor.<p> 


End file.
